Ghostified
by Rowan Lyner
Summary: Billy Joe Cobra was a famous rockstar, but his crazy ex-girlfriend and #1 stalker went and put an end to that. Now Billy is a ghost wishing for someone to talk to. It's a good thing his best friend/cousin inherited his mansion. Basically an origin story for "Dude That's My Ghost." Can be interpreted as Ectofeature if you want.


**A/N**

 **My first fanfic! Hope you like it!**

"Mr. Cobra, we leave for Miami at 9 am sharp tomorrow." A personal assistant said.

Billy Joe Cobra gave her a condescending grin. "Do what you want darlin' but I'm not getting up until noon."

He winked and strode into his dressing room. Billy dipped his finger into a bowl of peanut butter.

"Hm, not bad. Taste is a bit off though. Should probably talk to Gary about that-" Billy's muscles tensed then paralyzed. He crashed to the ground, unable to move or call for help.

His door crashed open. Billy moved his eyes frantically, trying to look at the person. It was a woman wearing a tight purple dress and earrings in the shape of his face. Billy knew her well. Madison Xavier AKA Madame X. His ex-girlfriend and #1 stalker.

"Hello honey! Miss me?" Billy's mouth twitched. "Don't worry Billy, I wouldn't give you anything that would permanently damage you. Though that's about to change."

Madame X reached into her purse and pulled out a gun. "I'm done being ignored by you! I DESERVE TO BE WITH YOU! If you are going to pretend that I don't exist then I'll make sure you don't!"

She cocked the gun and held it to the rockstar's heart. Billy face contorted into one of panic and he struggled to move his limbs.

"W-why." He said, voice barely above a whisper.

She grinned manically. "So you can know what it's like to have a broken heart."

Madame X pulled the trigger.

 **...LineBreak...**

Spencer Wright sat at his desk editing his latest horror film, working meticulously to reach his deadline.

His mother's voice shot through the house. "Spencer! Dinner time!"

"I'll be right there!" He closed the laptop and went downstairs, just in time to hear the phone ring.

Jane answered it as Spencer joined his family at the table.

Her face paled. "Yes, I am…. W-what, how?" They all stared at her, curious about the conversation. "Yeah we will, thanks." She slowly set the phone down.

"What was that about?"

Tears started to fill Jane's eyes. "It's Billy. He's dead."

 **...LineBreak...**

It was a private funeral. Hidden from the media and surrounded by bodyguards to ensure no Cobraheads would run in.

Billy floated aimlessly above his body, trying not to look at it. He flew down and through his relatives seeing who came. He duly noted that none of his "friends" had the decency to show up. It was then that he saw the Wrights enter the home.

"They actually came?" He said even though he couldn't be heard.

He flew down in front of them. Jane's eyes were dotted with tears and she had an unnaturally grim Hugh holding her hand. Billy grimaced, those faces were foreign to the usually happy couple. Billy hated that he indirectly caused it. Jessica soon followed. She looked miserable but Billy guessed it was because she had to wear a dress.

Jane turned, "Spencer? Come on honey." She said softly. Spencer walked in the door. He looked like he hadn't slept at all. And his eyes were red and puffy. Even more than Jane.

"Spence?" Billy winced. Spencer took one look around and walked up to his casket. He rested his hand on the coffin and looked inside.

Tears started to fall. "It's all my fault."

Billy shot in front of him. "N-nononono it wasn't! It was-" Billy stopped, how did he die. He didn't even think about it until now. He was too focused on being dead than focusing about what caused him to die. "Look Spence, I don't remember what happened but it's not your fault. Come on you know me! I probably died doing something stupid that you told me not to do!" Billy sighed at his actions. He hated how his cousin brought down his ego. But he couldn't let him feel guilty. He stood to the side and slid his hand on Spencer's, ignoring how it went through it.

Spencer stiffened and a chill ran up his spine. He didn't dwell on it much though because his sister ran up to him, almost tripping on her gown. "Ugh, I hate this dress!"

"Do you want something?"

"Yeah I want to leave. I have the karate competition at home!"

Spencer's eyes darkened. "And is that really more important than this?"

"I think so, we barely knew this guy." Jessica mumbled

Spencer flinched at the past tense. "Y-you. You barely kno-knew him. We however all did! YOU CAN GO WAIT IN THE DAMN CAR WHILE I TRY TO SAY GOODBYE TO MY BEST FRIEND!"

All eyes in the home shot to him, some with annoyance and others with understanding. Spencer face turned red. "Oh, um. I-I'll just go. I'm sorry Jess." He rushed out the door.

"Spencer!" Billy and Jane yelled at the same time.

Billy flew out after him. Only to see him sitting on the Wright Mobile's hood with waterfall tears falling down his face. Billy sat beside him. "Dude it's okay. I'm fine! Sort of. Please don't cry!" Billy hugged Spencer, holding his arms in the position to give the illusion of a hug. Spencer's shivering and crying caused him to shake uncontrollably.

Spencer's watery eyes shot around looking for the source of the sudden chill.

"Sweetie!" Jane walked up and sat next to Spencer, unknowingly sitting on Billy. "Are you okay?"

He sniffled, "No."

She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. "I miss him too."

"I don't know if I can go back in there."

"I don't know if I can either. Tell you what, I think we have payed our respects and Billy was never one for formalities, so how 'bout we go get ice cream and go back to the hotel. We just need to stay for the will hearing."

"Okay."

"I'll go get those two so we can leave." Jane wiped her eyes, gave Spencer another hug, and left to get the rest of the family.

Billy smirked, "Bro, I think your going to be here a lot longer than the will hearing."

 **...LineBreak...**

Billy hovered lazily above the Wright family inside his lawyer's office. He remembered when he was alive and making his will, he asked his lawyer to read it dramatically like in movies. He was regretting that now what with having to wait for at least an hour. "Ugh, the one time he listens to me! At least I got you to keep me company, eh Bromigo?" He looked at Spencer who he'd for a second expected a response. All he got was Spencer giving a bored sigh and resting his head on his hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but Mr. Cobra had very specific instructions. Now let's begin." He reached in his desk and pulled out a file.

He cleared his throat. "In the event of the death of Baruch Joseph Cohen AKA Billy Joe Cobra, 20% of his fortune is to be left with Mrs. Brenda Cohen as well as his Malibu estate. The other 80% of the fortune and his Beverly Heights Mansion is to be left to Spencer Daniel Wright."

Spencer's eyes shot up. Billy left him his mansion? Billy's mansion is like his child, he didn't even trust maids to clean without following them to make sure they didn't mess up (and also to flirt with them.)

"In the event that he is too young they will be left with Jane Wright until he comes of age. Until then all events concerning the fortune or mansion are to be approved by Spencer Wright first."

Billy grinned at Spencer's shocked expression. "What? Film school costs a lot and you'll need someplace to stay. You didn't think I'd leave you hanging, brometheus?"

The lawyer finished off the will. He looked at Spencer. "So do you want to claim it?"

Spencer's eyes shot around. "Um. Well should I?"

"Totally!" Billy yelled. "You love it there and you get near infinite funding for your movies. Plus I'm getting really lonely."

Jane and Hugh looked at each other. "It would be nice. Plenty of space, not having to worry about money.

Jessica joined in, "Near a cool Dojo and the place has big enough rooms for me to practice."

Spencer bit his lip. "I don't know if I can handle being in there. Billy's face is plastered on every wall."

"Maybe you should follow Billy's wishes. I don't think he trusts his home to anybody else." Jane slowly said.

Billy grinned. "They're right."

Spencer grinned slightly, "I guess if it's what he wants…."

"It is."

"….than I'll take it."

The lawyer grinned. "Fantastic, I'll get the papers."

"Yeah! No more crushing loneliness!" Billy flew down and huggedSpencer, causing him to shiver slightly. "Now I just have to figure out how to get you to see me."

His grin only grew bigger as he watched them sign the papers.

 **...LineBreak...**

"This place is even bigger than I remember!" Jessica exclaimed

The Wrights stood inside the Cobra Mansion, gaping at the new additions to the already impressive house.

Billy smiled smugly. "Welcome to Casa de Cobra! Not to be confused with Casa de Kobe."

Hugh turned to Spencer, "Your house your choice. What room do you want ,sport?"

Spencer shifted his weight to the other foot. "I don't know."

"What about Billy's room? Every time we visited you'd stay in there anyway."

"Um okay. I guess I'll go unpack."

Spencer moved the last of his boxes into Billy's old room. He sighed softly and looked around. It was still the coolest room he had ever seen. Full of custom guitars, 90 inch flat screen TV, race car bed, and complete view of the town.

Spencer remembered when it was built. Billy had asked him what he would put in it. Spencer had excitedly said all things a kid would and to his surprise Billy actually complied.

"I miss you buddy."

If Billy still had a beating heart it would have broke. "I miss you too." He felt something white hot flash inside him. "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! If I have to go five more minutes without talking to someone I'm gonna go poltergeist! How can I get you to see me!?" He thought for ideas but came up with nothing.

Billy heard a clack and looked down to see that his necklace had fallen through him and to the ground.

Spencer spun around. "What was that?" His eyes fell to the guitar pick cast on the ground. "Billy's pendant?" He reached down and picked it up. Staring at it fondly.

Billy watched him curiously. He perked up as Spencer slowly draped it across his neck.

Spencer shivered. He turned and stared at his now ghostly cousin.

Billy froze unsure of what to say. "Spence? Are you okay?"

Spencer finally formed words. "Am I okay!? Who cares!? YOU'RE BACK!" He ran up with tears in his eyes and tackle hugged Billy.

Billy held the now crying boy, trying to get over the fact that he could be seen.

The two stayed like that for a while. Sobbing freely about what happened to them. Spencer comforting Billy as he finally broke down about his death. And Billy holding Spencer as he told him how much he missed him.

The two fell asleep like that. The first time they both slept after Billy's death. Imagine their joy in the morning when they realized they were both still there.

The End

 **A/N**

 **Almost 2000 words! Tell me what you think!**

 **My first published fanfic! What a glorious and hopefully not regretful day this is!**


End file.
